The Diamond Deputy (BTS)
by Sassi Neri
Summary: (BTS) Police deputy Jeon Jungkook who has just been relocated to the criminal department is new to the district of Black Oak. With his assignment to a mysterious case of the disappeared giant diamond he is forced to quickly find his way around the corrupted town.
1. Chapter 1 The Assignment

The police station in the little town of Black Oak was dark and deserted but for the one light coming from the interrogation room. Chief Officer Yoongi tiredly rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Look, Jimin," he said to the young man sitting in front of him, "This is not the first time that this has happened. You know I try, but I cannot bend the law for you forever. You´re going to spend the night here."

"What?!" the youth´s eyes widened in disbelief. "You can´t do that Yoongi, I´m working tonight!"

"I can and I will," Chief Officer Yoongi said resolutely. "At least, you will think twice before you start a fight next time."

"He called me short!" Jimin exclaimed indignantly.

"You are short," Chief Officer Yoongi replied dryly.

"Doesn´t mean he has to rub it in my face!"

"Doesn´t mean that you have to break his nose for it."

"Yoongi, how about I –"

"That's enough," he was cut short. "You are spending the night in jail and I will hear no more about this. I still have to show the new kid around and I would like to get some sleep tonight. Wait here, we´ll come back for you," he got up from his chair and made his way to the door, pausing with his hand on the door knob. "And don´t call me Yoongi in front of him," he added. "I don´t need you undermining my authority from the start, is that clear?"

"Yes, Officer," Jimin murmured sulkily.

"Good," Yoongi nodded and left the room, heading to the front desk where his new deputy was waiting for him. When he noticed his superior approaching, he stood at attention, unintentionally towering over Yoongi.

"Deputy Jeon Jungkook at you command, Chief - sir!"

Yoongi winced at the volume and waved his hand dismissively. "At ease, deputy, there´s no need for formalities."

"Sir, yes sir!" Deputy Jeon Jungkook replied, apparently oblivious to how his voice echoed through the empty corridor.

Yoongi turned around, motioning for him to follow. "This won´t take long, we have just one offender here tonight, so I will show you where we lock them up and hopefully we can go home soon," he explained, thinking of himself in his warm bed. "This here will be your office," he pointed at a door they passed. "It´s fully equipped, you can bring your personal things in tomorrow. Mine is at the end of this hallway to the right." They completed the short tour of the station in a few minutes. Deputy Jungkook was silent for most of it, only here and there nodding his _Sir, yes sir!_ , up until they entered the observatory room which adjoined the interrogation room and was dominated by a huge glass window, disguised as a one-way mirror from the other side. Deputy Jungkook´s eyes narrowed as he observed the said offender, sitting in the next room.

"What is he in for, sir?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Jimin.

Yoongi glanced at his regular delinquent. "Assault," he sighed tiredly. "Let´s lock him up, the night guard should be here shortly and I really want to get out of here. Would you like to handle it?"

"With pleasure, sir," smiled the new deputy, and if Yoongi wasn´t thinking of his bed again, he might have worried about how sincere it sounded.

They entered the interrogation room and Deputy Jungkook marched over to Jimin, taking the hand cuffs from his belt as he commanded curtly, "On your feet."

Perplexed, Jimin looked from the new deputy to Yoongi and back, hesitantly rising from the chair. "Officer, that won´t be necessary…" he started but Deputy Jungkook cut him short.

"You have been arrested for an assault, punk. Now shut up and put your hands behind your back."

Jimin shot Yoongi one more bewildered look and slowly did as he was told. With perhaps more force than necessary, Deputy Jungkook bound his hands and pushed him toward the door.

Once locked in the little jail with only a tiny toilet to keep him company, Jimin caught Yoongi´s sleeve through the bars and whispered frantically, so that the deputy who had immediately headed to his new office, wouldn´t hear him. "What kind of a freak did you bring here, Yoongi, he almost dislocated my arms!"

Chief Officer Yoongi shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Well, I guess it´s time you learned that not all cops are as lenient as me." And with that he walked away, leaving the dumbfounded and a little scared Jimin behind the bars. His working day way over and he was going to spend his evening sitting in a comfortable chair, dreaming about retirement.

Jungkook closed the door of his new apartment, kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket over one of the kitchen chairs, before he got himself a nice cold water with slices of cucumber and lemon from the fridge and went to change into his workout clothes. He was pleased with himself. The delinquent looked positively terrified when he had handled him and Jungkook knew that he would think twice before making trouble again.

He had been looking to step up his game in fighting crime for some time now and in the end, getting himself transferred to a place which had the reputation of a corrupted and criminal-infested town seemed like the best choice. He would miss his old post as a street patrol officer and, more than anything, he would surely miss his loyal street patrol horse Linda, but equipped with an abundance of self-help literature, he was determined to make the best out of the change.

As he had promised to himself, Yoongi was sitting in his leather armchair by the fireplace and imagining that he didn´t have to go to work the next day, when his phone rang. He cursed under his breath all the way to the blaring apparatus and answered it in his most irritated voice.

"What?!"

" _Yoongi_?" a velvety voice sounded from the receiver. " _I´m so sorry to disturb you at this unearthly hour, did I wake you?"_

Yoongi closed his eyes and gave himself a moment to draw a deep breath. "No, that´s fine, Seokjin. What do you need?"

" _I have a huge favor to ask of you. I´m calling from Namjoon´s. It´s gone."_

Yoongi opened and closed his mouth a few times without a sound before he was able to say, "What? What do you mean gone? What happened to it?"

Seokjin explained.

"I cannot believe it!" exclaimed Yoongi, astonishment giving its way to anger. Could he never just have a moment of peace?

" _Yes, yes, I find it very aggravating myself, believe me,"_ Seokjin´s velvety voice soothed him. _"But we need to take care of this, Yoongi."_

Yoongi sighed. "I understand." His brow furrowed. "I cannot take the case myself - my new deputy arrived today and given our connections it would be too suspicious."

" _What do you propose?"_

Yoongi thought for a moment. "I will give it to the newbie," he said slowly. "Based on the reports I have read, he is newly about the dumbest person residing in Black Oak. It shouldn´t be too difficult to lead him off track."

" _Thank you, Yoongi. I knew I could count on you."_ There was a pause. _"How´s Jimin? He didn´t show up to work tonight."_

"Yes, about that…" Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck, searching for words.

" _I assumed, you finally jailed him,"_ Seokjin filled in for him knowingly. _"I don´t blame you, he had it coming. Sometimes I wonder if we can ever undo all the spoiling we have done to him. He´s gotten out of our control completely."_

"I wouldn´t be so pessimistic," Yoongi smiled out of nowhere. "From what I saw today, the new deputy might change that."

The next day, Deputy Jungkook arrived at work early. Chief Officer Yoongi hadn´t come in yet, so Jungkook spent some time organizing his new office – mainly deciding where the best place would be for the picture of him sitting on his horse Linda in his street patrol uniform, looking handsome and dangerous at the same time. The wall next to the door which he had a nice view of from behind the desk would do just fine.

After hanging the picture, Deputy Jungkook did about 50 one-handed push-ups on each side because he firmly believed that his muscular frame helped to deter criminals. Then he took off his uniform jacket as the exercising got him rather warm and he left to check if Chief Officer Yoongi had arrived yet. His office was empty, but there was a calendar on the wall indicating that today, Officer Yoongi should start his day by releasing the arrested offender. More precisely, the note said _Let Jimin go: file on the table,_ _be gentle – you will retire soon, I promise_.

Jungkook scoffed. He didn´t see any reason to be gentle with a repeatedly detained offender and he decided that since Chief Officer Yoongi obviously wasn´t a morning bird, he would save him some work by dealing with the offender himself. He picked up the file on the table, opened it and frowned. There was a face shot with the name _Jimin_ , and a short list of dates and cryptically captioned offenses like _writing a list_ , _bull manipulation,_ _lyrics_ , _creative practices_ , and _being short_ which had seven counting marks next to it – obviously a repeated offense, whatever it stood for. _Hardly a complete criminal file_ , Jungkook thought and picked up a pen from the table before he headed to the station jail.

Jimin was awake and currently doing sumo squats. Jungkook watched him unnoticed for a couple of reps and then said coldly, "You should shift your weight more to your heels, you´re putting unnecessary pressure on your knees like this."

The young man behind bars almost banged his head onto the ceiling from how high he jumped in surprise (but only almost, let us not forget, he was very short). "Officer," he exhaled. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Dirty conscience?" Jungkook lifted an eyebrow as he unlocked the cell.

"Heh, no," Jimin smirked and made a move to leave the cell when a strong hand on his shoulder yanked him back and Deputy Jungkook rattled a pair of handcuffs in front of his face. Jimin was about to argue but then he thought better of it.

Hands bound behind his back once again, he was lead through the corridor but instead of heading to the exit, the deputy shoved him into the interrogation room again.

"I thought you would let me go," Jimin whined but Jungkook only pushed him down onto the chair and smacked the folder he was carrying onto the table, making Jimin jump again.

"Shut your mouth," he commanded. "I will ask you some questions first. Answer truthfully or you´ll be one sorry-ass motherfucker."

"Where is Officer Yoon-" Jimin demanded but was crudely interrupted.

"You will not speak unless I ask you a question, criminal! Is that clear?" Deputy Jungkook bellowed and gleefully watched as Jimin seemingly shrunk in his chair.

"Y-Yes, officer," Jimin squeeked, his eyes wide.

"Good. Name?" said Deputy Jungkook taking a seat across from Jimin and opening the file.

"What? You don´t know my name?" Jimin blurted out in surprise. He had been at the police station so many times, that he considered himself something like a guest of honor (probably because had always just gotten a friendly pat on the back and a recommendation not to do this or that again). However, now the deputy gave him a look that would make him pee his pants, had he not used the tiny jail toilet some minutes before. "It´s Jimin!" he said quickly. "Park Jimin."

The deputy made a note in the file. "Sex?"

Jimin´s eyes bulged out of his head and almost fell out of their sockets and onto the table.

"Well, I guess that´s a redundant question," Deputy Jungkook muttered and noted _male_ (although to be fair, no one could be so sure these days). "Height?"

This time, Jimin´s eyes narrowed because he was used to taking any reference to his height as an offense. "175 cm," he stated coolly.

"Weight?"

They went through a few more basics, before Deputy Jungkook looked up from the file and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, punk. Since you´re obviously a dangerous and repeatedly detained law-breaker, I see it as my duty to get to know you better and complete your file while we´re at it. I´m going to ask you about your previous offences and you´re going to tell me nice and easy what you did and why you did it. What happened on April 3rd? It says here you were detained for ´writing a list´," said Deputy Jungkook checking the file. The offender looked at him, his mouth slack. Jungkook lifted an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Erm – well, I…" Jimin started, avoiding eye contact. "I just wrote a couple of names down on a paper with a couple of notes to each…"

"You mean like a hit-list!" Jungkook´s eyes narrowed.

"No! Nothing like that, it was just for my personal use, it just somehow… well, leaked," Jimin smiled apologetically. He had never been ashamed of this incident, in fact he thought it had been hilarious, but the piercing gaze of the police officer made him feel like he was standing before a moral trial.

"What did it say?"

"Well, uh… pretty basic stuff. What they liked to be called, favorite toys, favorite games, what drinks they liked…" Jimin shrugged.

"So these were your friends?" Deputy Jungkook inquired.

"You could say so," the young man nodded. "But some of them were sort of influential, if you know what I mean, and they didn´t like that their personal information leaked like that so I was fined."

Deputy Jungkook furrowed his brow. It didn´t seem like some serious offense to him. He decided to move on. "June 6th, ´bull manipulation´." This time his heart sped up a bit. As a horse lover, he was very passionate about animal rights issues in general. "Did you do some funny business with an animal?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, a mechanic riding bull, not a real cow," Jimin said a bit defensively. "We sometimes have this competition in who lasts the longest on it and I may have tweaked the machine a little bit to win, but nothing major, it´s not like somebody got injured because of it or anything," he specified.

"And they arrested you for that?" Jungkook asked, puzzled. He was all for a fair game but arresting someone for cheating in a competition seemed to him like a bit of an overreaction. Jimin just shrugged. The deputy skipped to the last offense. "You were arrested seven times for being short. Short on cash? You didn´t pay for something?"

"No, people just sometimes call me short and I don´t like it so it makes me flip and give them a smack," Jimin clarified. The deputy was looking suspiciously at him so he added, "Sometimes with a chair."

Before Deputy Jungkook could say anything else, the door opened and Chief Officer Yoongi walked in. The deputy was on his feet in a flash, clicking his heels in salute, startling both Jimin and Officer Yoongi.

"At ease, Deputy," Yoongi waived his hand in dismissal. "And stop doing that or you´ll give me a heart attack."

"Sir, yes sir!" the deputy exclaimed, making Yoongi wince.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"I was completing the file of Park Jimin, sir," the deputy reported.

"I see," Yoongi gave Jimin a look and then turned to Jungkook once more. "Unfortunately, we have to cut that short, Deputy, as I have an assignment for you."

"Assignment, sir?"

"Yes, an investigation in the terrain," Chief Officer Yoongi nodded and guided the young officer out of the room and into his office, leaving Jimin behind once more. Once there, he lowered himself into his chair. "There has been a theft last night, a sensitive matter. You see, Lord Namjoon has recently acquired a ridiculously big and ridiculously expensive diamond into his collection of ridiculously expensive things he owns because they´re ridiculously expensive, and that diamond has been stolen last night."

"Excuse me, sir, _Lord_ Namjoon?" Deputy Jungkook frowned.

"Well, he´s not really royal, he´s not even an aristocrat or anything, he just likes the sound of words like Sir, Lord, castle, servant, and so on. I mean with that much money it doesn´t really matter to people whether the titles are accurate or not."

"I see, sir."

"Anyway, here is the information," he handed Jungkook a file. "I would like you to commence the investigation immediately and report the results to me. Any questions?"

"No, sir!"

"Good luck, Deputy."


	2. Chapter 2 Rhododendron

Deputy Jungkook decided to start investigating at the crime scene so he first drove to the residence of Lord Namjoon. The questioning didn´t take long since the lord´s evening had apparently been quite uneventful.

"I dined at around seven thirty as usual, I listened to some music, and I went to sleep," the man explained. Jungkook noted it down.

"What did you have for dinner, Lord Namjoon?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing fancy, just a simple caviar pizza with champagne and some strawberries with whipped cream for dessert," the lord smiled and Jungkook nodded, noting it down. He too saw himself as a man of simple choices.

"May I ask what music you listened to?"

"Of course, it is a little embarrassing though," the lord chuckled. "I recently started listening to K-pop, do you know what that is, Officer?" Deputy Jungkook was mildly familiar with the term so he nodded. "There is this boy band called Bangtan Boys or BTS for short. They´re really quite good, I actually started sponsoring them some time ago and they shot one of their music videos right here at the mansion. Yesterday, I listened to their new album."

Deputy Jungkook noted that too, along with a mental note to listen to the band sometime.

"When was the last time that you saw the diamond, Lord Namjoon?" he asked next.

"At around nine I went to look at it and I spent around half an hour in its unearthly presence. I´m telling you, Officer, such a diamond is better than a television!" Jungkook could imagine. He personally didn´t watch television - he was content with watching the washing machine when he felt like getting brainwashed - but he presumed that staring at a giant diamond for an extended period of time also did the trick.

After that, Deputy Jungkook had no more questions and so the lord took him on a friendly tour around his property.

Lord Namjoon´s mansion usually left quite an impression on people, be it due to its vast yet neatly kept garden, splendid architecture, or such simple details as embroidered doormats or _very_ soft toilet paper, but Deputy Jeon Jungkook was a man of honor and material things left him unfazed. At least so he had thought until they entered the stables.

"These are the stables," Lord Namjoon was saying as they walked down the neatly swept aisle between the stalls from which most magnificent animals were curiously poking their heads. "And these are the horses," the lord continued, referring to the animals. Jungkook agreeably nodded his head, admiring the man´s depth of education. And then he stopped dead in his tracks.

What he saw was a horse which was in Jungkook´s opinion more beautiful than some people. It was copper colored with a horse face of elegant features, its body well-muscled yet lean. Its legs danced like strings and the curve of its round behind just made Jungkook want to smack it. The stallion´s eyes shone with intelligence, good nature, and perhaps the tiniest bit of mischief.

Jungkook was awed. He just stood there, mesmerized by the noble steed which was eyeing him back with curiosity. Lord Namjoon noticed the spark.

"Yes, this one is a pride of the whole town. He has amazing rhythm, wins every contest, every parade. His name is Jay," he said gently, stroking the horse´s soft neck. "Do you ride, Officer?"

"Yes, in my spare time," nodded Jungkook, unable to tear his gaze away from the beautiful Jay horse.

"Perhaps you can ride him sometime," Lord Namjoon smiled softly. Jungkook could tell that he was also fond of the horse. He liked the man more and more.

Upon their return to the mansion, they sat on a terrace which bathed in rays of sunshine and since Deputy Jungkook never drank at work, he politely declined the lord´s offer of a ridiculously expensive whiskey and instead contended himself with a cup of ridiculously expensive and rare tea (which tasted like regular black tea from a teabag) in a set of antique porcelain whose price doesn´t even fit into this fanfiction.

Jungkook was just graciously dipping his biscuit into the tea when the lord spoke up.

"I like you, Officer. You may be young but I can feel an inner strength from you and one doesn´t have to have an IQ of 148 to know that you are a man of many talents." Jungkook acknowledged that with a slight smile.

They finished the tea and after the servants (or ´slaves´ as Lord Namjoon affectionately called them) cleaned up the mess of shattered porcelain when their master accidentally broke one of his vintage cups, Lord Namjoon bid Jungkook farewell.

"I most sincerely hope that you will find my diamond whatever the cost, Officer," he affectionately squeezed Jungkook´s hand and he might have broken it if Deputy Jungkook wasn´t very physically resilient. "And do stop by to give my Jay horse a little exercise when you have time! Something tells me that seeing you ride him will be a sight one wouldn´t want to miss."

Jungkook wondered what he should do next. Since Lord Namjoon's testimony didn't give him any clues as to where to continue the investigation, he decided to look around the mansion's periphery. If there had been a thief, they had to get in somehow, and the main entrance was well guarded. Fortunately for Jungkook, there had been mild rain the day before and the ground was soft, showing every indent. He soon discovered footprints in the mud by the west wing of the mansion. The burglar had obviously climbed over the fence and trudged through the garden, hiding under the cover of a great rhododendron bush where Jungkook could see the ground was especially trampled, indicating that they had waited there for some time. Indeed, the window beyond the bush was the window leading to the saloon where Lord Namjoon had displayed his diamond. Jungkook could see the now empty pedestal inside.

It wasn't hard to piece the evidence together - the thief had watched as Lord Namjoon cuddled with his rock and after he had left, he climbed in through the opened window, took the diamond and ran away. Deputy Jungkook briefly wondered why Lord Namjoon would neglect to take even the most basic security precautions to guard such an expensive thing but his pondering was interrupted by a loud rumble in his belly. Lunchtime.

Soon Jungkook was sitting at a table in a nearby restaurant. The sign in front read _'Harmasan - Warm beer, lousy food, bad service: Welcome!'_ which Jungkook deemed perfect as he needed a moment of undisturbed thinking to come up with what to do next. Sipping his warm non-alcoholic beer, he absent-mindedly watched as the waitress yelled at an old wispy man, who dared to ask why his order of pasta Alfredo looked like burger and fries, and gave in to deep thought.

 _Given the diamond's value, it would not be easy to sell quickly, unless the thief had arranged a deal beforehand..._

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" a deep voice said from above him cheerfully.

"Yes, I do, I'm working," Jungkook growled to let the stranger know that his presence was not welcome.

 _...that means that the diamond has been already passed on to a new owner or the thief still has it on him..._

"I hate eating alone. What are you having?" Deputy Jungkook looked up in surprise because not only did the voice not go away, a tall man in a rugged oversized sweater pulled out a chair and he elegantly plopped down next to Jungkook as if he had not heard him. "Wow, the food really has to be terrible if you couldn't even finish a salad. And one would think that they couldn't go wrong with chopping vegetables."

"Actually, I am kind of in the middle of something," Jungkook warned coldly - to no avail.

"You're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you around before," the man leaned closer, resting his chin in one palm, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Look," Jungkook was starting to run out of patience. "I have nothing against homeless people but I really need to focus. Here, take this and have a nice day," he said handing the man a fifty.

The stranger looked a little taken aback. He stared at the money for a moment and then his face broke out into the biggest smile, Jungkook had ever seen, eating up his eyes until all that was left of his face were two rows of pearl white teeth. Jungkook thought he looked like a smiling box.

"No, no! I'm not homeless," the man laughed, sliding the banknote back toward Jungkook. "I slept up at the pension, I just came down to have breakfast," he explained, motioning to the adjoining building offering overnight housing. Jungkook lifted an eyebrow giving a significant look to the man's clothes. "Oh, this?" the stranger looked down at his sweater which was full of holes and definitely not the cleanest. "I like to personify my clothes; the holes are there on purpose. I have some background in modelling and I'm telling you – this will be the next big thing on runways!"

"And the dirt?" Jungkook said skeptically.

"Let's say, I had an interesting night," the stranger grinned and then to Jungkook's horror he lunged up from the chair and shoved his chest in his face, pulling the collar of the sweater down, exposing smooth golden skin. "But I had a shower, I don't stink, I swear! Smell me!"

Jungkook instinctively lurched back in his chair and it would have toppled over, had the man not quickly caught it by the armrest and tipped the deputy back.

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" he said quickly, pushing the stranger away from him. He really did smell far from bad, more like... very very good (describing scents was not one of Deputy Jungkook's strong suits). He felt his cheeks burn and the man was grinning again.

"You´ve just deeply offended me, you know," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Fortunately for you, you can make it up to me right now by giving me five minutes of your time. Maybe I can help you with that hard thinking that's been crinkling your forehead twenty seconds ago," he winked. "Name´s Taehyung."

Jungkook eyed the extended hand for a moment and then sighed in defeat, accepting it. "Deputy Jeon Jungkook, district Black Oak criminal department," he firmly shook the warm hand.

"Ooh, criminal department?" Taehyung's eyes glinted with interest. "I would have seen you more as… maybe a street patrol officer or something."

"I actually have done just that up until yesterday when I was reassigned here," Jungkook admitted, impressed by Taehyung's instincts.

"Wow, a good guess then," Taehyung grinned again. Jungkook found his smile highly infectious – his own mouth corners were twitching. "So you're working on the diamond case for Lord Namjoon, aren't you?"

"Yes," Jungkook nodded. "I was wondering how the man could have such a low level of security at his house," he half-complained.

"Well, given how much money he spends on diamonds and antiques, he probably has to cut costs somewhere," Taehyung laughed.

"I suppose..." Jungkook said. He found himself staring at the man who in retrospect was outstandingly handsome even with the dirty and torn clothes. Taehyung held his gaze, eyes glinting. Jungkook´s eyes traveled lower as Taehyung graciously crossed one long leg over the other. It would have been almost sexy if not for the muddy shoes. _Very_ muddy shoes.

A hint of suspicion crossed Jungkook´s mind. "Say, Taehyung, you said you´ve just come down for breakfast. Have you listened to the news yet?"

Taehyung shook his head a little as if to shake some occurring train of thought and cocked it to the side. "No, not yet, why?"

"Because I am arresting you for the theft of the diamond!" Jungkook exclaimed triumphantly and before Taehyung could so much as lose his smile, his wrist was handcuffed to Jungkook´s.

Taehyung looked between his wrist and Jungkook´s face, his expression blank. "… say what?"

"You couldn´t have known that the diamond has been stolen since the theft has been reported only this morning," Jungkook replied. "Besides, your sweater smells suspiciously of rhododendron." That Jungkook made up. He had no idea about how rhododendron smelled but he felt like he needed to lay forward more condemning evidence.

"Oh," was all that Taehyung was able to get out. He didn´t seem to comprehend what had just happened until Jungkook started to get up to leave. "Oh!" he exclaimed with a little more vigor. "Wait, Jungkook, you have it all wrong, that´s not what happened! I can explain!"

"Oh, you will, don´t worry. You´ll tell me exactly what you have done when we get to the police station!"

"No, wait! Just listen to me – " suddenly Taehyung stopped protesting and paused. "Hold on. You will take me to the police station?"

"Yes," Jungkook confirmed resolutely.

"Like this?" he nodded to their handcuffed wrists which kept their hands within touching distance.

"Of course. You think I´d let you run away? I´m not taking any chances."

Taehyung seemed to consider. Jungkook frowned when his face lit up in another bright smile. "Okay!"

Jungkook wasn´t sure why that would make a detained criminal happy but then he brushed it off, dropped some money onto the table and left the restaurant, Taehyung trotting on his heel, clutching his no doubt very fashionable muddy backpack and looking very positive for someone who has just been arrested for theft.

Chief Officer Yoongi was tired. He had officially released Jimin quite some time ago, yet the kid did not seem to be anywhere near leaving. He was currently perched up on the edge of Yoongi´s desk, peering under his hands.

"Whatcha doing, Yoongi?" Jimin asked gleefully.

"Making a ´best wishes´ card," Yoongi mumbled.

"Ooh, for whom?"

"You."

"Really?" Jimin hiccupped in excitement. "Why?"

"Because I wish you´d go away."

Jimin frowned. He didn´t understand how Yoongi managed to do such boring things all day. So far all his work had apparently consisted of paperwork. He bounced off the table and came around behind Yoongi´s chair, leaning forward over the officer´s shoulder, making sure to be closer than strictly necessary for reading what Yoongi was working on.

"Don´t tell me, you want to waste away all the way into retirement doing this," he remarked.

No response. Jimin straightened up and walked back to the front of the desk, leaning forward onto his forearms.

"I´m hungry, let´s go eat," he smiled, licking his lips. He knew people went crazy when he did that.

"Not hungry."

 _Well that´s cold,_ Jimin thought, pouting. He wished that the Chief Officer would give him a bit more to work with. He had been at the police station for the third time this week, yet he seemed to have made no progress whatsoever. It drove him nuts. He was used to people bending over backwards to spend a few moments in his presence, and he couldn´t understand how all his tried moves could still leave Yoongi so withdrawn. It made him crush for him even harder.

He was about to put on the big guns, offering the man a backrub or something (because nobody can say no to a backrub), when he heard steps in the hallway.

He bounced up and peeked out from the door.

"Taehyungie!" he whooped when he saw who was approaching handcuffed to the new deputy (whose name was Jungkook according to Yoongi).

"Jiminie!" Taehyung returned just as enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you!" Jimin laughed because Taehyung knew about his crush on the retiring officer.

Taehyung and the deputy had reached the door to the familiar interrogation room and Jimin ran forward, squeezing in after them. Deputy Jungkook shot him a look as he removed the handcuff from his wrist and secured Taehyung´s hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" he growled dangerously.

"I have been released, I am now a free man. May I have a word with the detained criminal?" Jimin winked at him.

"Like hell, you are! Get out of – "

"Deputy? Report to me at my office at once," the head of Chief Officer Yoongi poking in from the corridor interrupted him.

"Sir, yes sir!" Some habits are just hard to beat.

After the deputy trotted after his superior, shooting Jimin one more dirty look and earning a stuck out tongue in response, Jimin turned to his friend and immediately noticed the joyous grin plastered across his face.

"I think I´m in love, Jiminie," Taehyung sighed. "Did you see him? He´s perfect. He thinks I stole Namjoon´s diamond and he is going to _question_ me… oh! My fingers are shaking."

"Good for you!" Jimin grinned and patted Taehyung on the back. "And here I thought you would be celibate till the rest of your life because you were too picky."

"Maybe I still will," Taehyung suddenly frowned. "I don't think he likes me back."

"What? Nonsense! Have you done the ´smell me´ trick?"

"Yeah, he didn't even seem to notice," Taehyung pouted, trying to emphasize his point by folding his arms across his chest only to be reminded of the fact that he had been _handcuffed_ _by his crush_. "I'm giving him my best and he couldn't care less. It's like all that exists for him is that stupid diamond – and he's not even on the right track!"

"What do you mean? You know what happened to it?" Jimin blurted, his eyes wide.

"Well, yeah. I was there when it happened," Taehyung admitted. His friend bounced closer, leaning in.

"So? Who took it?"

But before Taehyung could answer, the door flew open and Deputy Jungkook marched in.

"You – out!" he stuck his finger at Jimin who snug Taehyung a thumbs up before being shoved out of the interrogation room.

Out in the hallway he turned to the right to see Chief Officer Yoongi standing by the door of his office, studying a file. He looked up at Jimin and then back down without a change in expression, even though Jimin gave him his brightest smile and a wave.

 _Maybe it's the uniform,_ Jimin thought on his way out. _It makes them immune._

 _ **Who stole the diamond if not Taehyung? Will Deputy Jungkook suffer digestive issues because of the bad salad? Does a police uniform really make people immune to flirting?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 First Hard Evidence

"Alright," Deputy Jungkook leaned back in the interrogator´s chair and opened a new blank file which he had brought from his new office. "We´ll start with the basics. Your first name is Taehyung…" he muttered as he filled in the first item. Taehyung´s heart gave a happy thump at the fact that the handsome officer remembered his name. He admired Jungkook´s toned forearms which were exposed by the rolled up uniform sleeves and the muscles played underneath the skin as he was writing. Taehyung was so distracted that it took him a while to realize that the forearms were frantically flying around as the deputy was trying to get his attention.

"… what?" Taehyung looked up.

"I said – what is your last name?" Jungkook repeated irritably.

"Oh, Kim. But you can call me Taetae," he grinned.

Deputy Jungkook looked up at him in confusion. "You are a detained suspect. I will _not_ call you Taetae," he said as if talking to a five-year-old.

"It sounds really nice, when you say it."

"I am not saying it."

"Saying what?"

"Taetae."

"Yeah, _so_ nice…" Taehyung smiled dreamily much to Jungkook´s obvious distress.

The deputy looked at him for a while in bewilderment and then he shook his head and trained his gaze on the file again. He decided to skip the questions about body metrics because if this was what he got for ´last name´ who knows how much time the interrogation would have taken if he asked about ´sex´. Better move on to the important stuff.

"So where is it?" he shot at the suspect.

"What?"

"Don´t play stupid with me," Jungkook´s eyes narrowed dangerously and Taehyung involuntarily bit his lip under the smoldering gaze. "The diamond – what did you do with it? Did you sell it?"

"What? No!"

"So you still have it?"

"No! I told you, that´s not what happened!"

"You were present at the crime scene at around the time of the theft."

"I was just taking some pictures!"

"Like I´m going to believe that! The tourist season has not started yet."

"What?" Taehyung said again, scrunching up his nose in confusion. "I´m a photographer. I wanted to document the purchase of the diamond since Lord Namjoon didn´t give any interviews about it!"

"Is it in your backpack?" Deputy Jungkook didn´t seem to be thrown off. He snatched Taehyung´s backpack from the ground and began searching it. Instead of a giant diamond he pulled out a giant camera.

"What's this?"

"I told you I´m a photographer."

Jungkook rummaged around some more but he didn´t come up with anything interesting. He picked up the camera again. "Okay, we'll have a look."

"No, wait!" Taehyung blurted. "There are some... personal pictures too."

"This is a crime investigation. Your _selfies_ are in the way of solving the case," the deputy replied sternly.

He switched on the camera and the most recently taken picture popped up. Jungkook recognized the street Lord Namjoon lived on. There was a bit of the fence of the mansion´s garden and a single sleek red car parked by the side of the road.

"Whose car is this?" Deputy Jungkook questioned.

"I don't know," Taehyung countered. "I had to hide when it arrived."

"Yes, of course, because you were stealing _and_ trespassing," the deputy said with obvious distaste. He skipped to the next photo but he went in the wrong direction so instead of the photograph taken previously, the first one in the memory popped up. And it was _very_ personal.

"Whoa!" Jungkook´s pupils dilated, his breathing sped up, and he promptly fell off the chair, the camera flying out of his hands and crashing on the ground.

"No!" Taehyung wailed. Although it had been very expensive, at that moment he didn´t care too much for the camera, watching the love of his life bang his head on the hard floor. He sprung up to help but Jungkook had obviously handcuffed him to the chair because it stayed attached to his backside. The deputy cursed and he began to pick himself up from the floor when somebody banged on the door.

"Who's there?" Jungkook shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Me!"

Deputy Jungkook frowned, apparently deeply confused. "Me?"

The door flew open and Jimin came to an abrupt halt when he saw Jungkook sitting on the ground and Taehyung standing up with a chair stuck to his bum. This didn´t look like police violence even though the sounds Jimin had heard in the hallway had him rushing to help his best friend. He had returned to the police station with a hotdog some minutes earlier, determined to wait until the interrogation was over because he couldn't wait to hear the story of what had happened to the diamond.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?" an icy voice sounded from the floor.

"Uh, I heard noise, I thought…" Jimin stuttered, blushing crimson. He looked away from the deputy who despite his indignant position managed to look very scary. He noticed the camera lying on the floor and quickly picked it up to defuse the tension (because he hadn´t realized that messing with the evidence was probably not the best way to do that). "Oh, what´s this?"

"Put that down immediately!" Jungkook roared from the floor and graciously scrambled to his feet.

"Why were you taking pictures of Seokjin´s car?" Jimin looked to Taehyung questioningly. Deputy Jungkook snatched the camera from his tiny hands before his eyebrows shot up when he processed what Jimin had said.

"You know whose car that is?"

"Of course, it belongs to my boss, Kim Seokjin," Jimin explained eagerly, glad that his distraction move had worked after all.

Jungkook grumbled and turned his attention back to the pictures, making sure to press the arrow going in the opposite direction than before. Unfortunately for him and everyone who wants to know who stole the diamond (or what was in Taetae´s compromising pictures), the fall had damaged the device and it was stuck at the photo with the car.

"Damn! It´s stuck," Jungkook cursed and vigorously pushed at all the buttons on the camera as if that would fix it. Surprisingly it didn´t.

"So what happened, Tae?" Jimin turned to Taehyung, who settled down along with the chair. Deputy Jungkook stopped displaying his ability to press buttons really fast and looked at the alleged photographer (Jungkook still had his doubts) questioningly.

Taehyung cleared his throat. "As I said before, I wanted to document the purchase of the diamond so I sneaked into Lord Namjoon´s garden and took some pictures of him with the diamond. And then…" he hesitated, glancing between Jungkook and Jimin. "Then the red car turned up and I hid and got out of there," he said quickly.

Jimin gave him a confused look. Taehyung gave him an apologetic look. Deputy´s Jungkook's three brain cells put two and two together and suddenly he knew what the next step was.

"Alright! We are going to pay Kim Seokjin a visit," he announced and briskly walked over to the back of Taehyung´s chair to uncuff him from the chair and back to his own wrist.

"B-but –" Jimin stuttered, eyes wide, but Teahyung shot him a warning look, which usually said _don´t you dare eat that last piece of cake or I will stab you_ (although to be fair, in this context it probably just meant _shut up_ ).

Deputy Jungkook stomped past Jimin full of determination, Taehyung jogging after him and after a moment, Jimin slowly willed his legs to move and followed after them. He knew that Taehyung´s story was far from complete and he didn´t understand why his friend would say that he knew what happened and then purposefully incriminate Seokjin. Though they sometimes had some quarrels, Jimin liked his boss and didn´t want any trouble for him.

Deputy Jungkook tilted the rearview mirror to check if he had something between his teeth and then he snapped it back and let out a manly yelp when his view of the road was blocked by a very nicely shaped butt in tight white jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The butt wiggled a bit in response and then Jimin finally managed to climb over Taehyung strapped into the back seat and he gracefully plopped down onto the seat next to him. He beamed at Jungkook.

"Do you know where you´re going?"

"… No," the deputy admitted frowning.

"I´m gonna show you the way," Jimin smiled, feeling helpful.

Deputy Jungkook briefly considered grabbing him by his nicely shaped ass and throwing him out of the car but then he took a deep breath, tried to be mindful of his feelings and concluded that the case was his priority and having Park Jimin around couldn´t hurt. He was beginning to get accustomed to the young man´s insolence, anyway.

However, if Jungkook hoped for a nice quiet ride to the next location (and he sure did), his wish wasn´t granted because as soon as the car started moving along the road, his two passengers started engaging in a highly tasteless discussion which went beyond Jungkook.

"Can you be a bit more respectful and not swipe when other people are around?" Taehyung whined.

"I would love to, but I think I´m addicted," Jimin replied and glancing into the rearview mirror, Jungkook saw that he was looking down into his lap. "Oh, damn that´s a good sixpack."

"Wow, you already have so much in common," Taehyung giggled. "Give it to me, I will pick out your soulmate from the sea of potential one night stands. Or, you know, your next one night stand at least."

They both went quiet after that and Jungkook enjoyed whole five seconds of peace before he almost drove off the road when Taehyung exclaimed "Oi! You got a new message!"

"What does it say?" Jimin prompted.

"Just _´Sex?´_ ," Taehyung didn´t even try to hide the disgust in his voice. "I´m gonna block him."

„No, no, no, hold on, this is my jam!" Jimin exclaimed, snatching the phone away from Taehyung.

"You have no jams," Taehyung smirked. "What do you say to just _´Sex?´_?"

"Well obviously…" Jimin paused, apparently typing. "You need to take care of the logistics," he said.

"… _´Where and when´_?! Chim Chim, you have no dignity!"

"I think I left it at my first Tinder date," Jimin grinned. "Let's ask him how much money he has…"

Jungkook did his best to tune out the rest of the conversation.

"Stop, this is it!" Jimin exclaimed and Jungkook pulled up in front of a little shop with school supplies. Somehow he had trouble imagining Jimin working in such a place. He unstrapped his suspect and pulled him out of the car, heading toward the shop.

"Where are you going?" he heard from behind and turned around to see Jimin standing on the other side of the street in front of an entrance which had bright red flashing sign above it reading 'Red Oak' and in smaller font 'Your pleasure is our money'. Jungkook's chest swelled with an inflow of righteousness.

"He works in a brothel?" he hissed in disbelief.

"No, that's a strip club," Taehyung grinned next to him. "Come on, it's really nice inside!" he prompted and started across the street, pulling the somewhat reluctant deputy behind him by the cuff.

 _ **Why was Jimin's boss at Lord Namjoon's mansion? What was in Taehyung's compromising pictures? Will Jimin score a Tinder date?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter! ;)**_


End file.
